


MLB Outtakes/Incorrect Quotes

by Cyn_Finnegan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor - what a concept, Incorrect Quotes, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Finnegan/pseuds/Cyn_Finnegan
Summary: Some of the weird shit that runs through my head late at night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Incorrect MLB Quote, inspired by the movie _Moonstruck_...  
**

**Gabriel:** In time, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, you’ll see that this is the right decision.

 **Marinette:** In time you’ll drop dead and I’ll come to your funeral in a red dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another incorrect quote, this time inspired by the 1963 movie _McLintock!_

**Ladybug:** [through gritted teeth after knocking Akumatized Lila down] Now, we'll all calm down!

 **Chat Noir:** Bugaboo, she's just a little excited.

 **Ladybug:** I know, I know. I'm gonna use good judgement. I haven't lost my temper in four years, but Lila, you caused a lot of trouble this morning, might have got somebody killed... and somebody oughta belt you in the mouth, but I won't, I won't. The _Hell_ I won't!


	3. Ten years in the future ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again!_.

**Gina:** Great-Grandma ... _that's_ not going in the memoirs.


End file.
